


Bloody Evolution

by LaDragonaria



Series: Adios, Despair! [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Final Fantasy X
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cameos, Complicated Relationships, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, FFX AU, Final Fantasy X alternate universe, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I guess spoilers if you never played FFX but what are you doing, I really think the plots line up very nicely, I really wanted this AU and I hope others do/did too, Juzosuke, Light Angst, M/M, Munasaka, Slow Burn, literally kill Despair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDragonaria/pseuds/LaDragonaria
Summary: The world of Mirai has been under attack by the massive beast known as Despair for nearly 1000 years. Each time, the High Summoner comes to defeat Despair with the help of his or her guardians, ushering in a period known as the Calm. The last Calm was brought about by Munakata Kyosuke's father, with the help of his guardians... but that period of Calm has come to an end. Around the world of Mirai, new summoners rise up to bring about the next Calm after a series of attacks by Despair. Munakata Kyosuke has decided to embark on his own pilgrimage with his guardians, to bring Hope to a world dominated by Despair and to usher in the next Calm.Meanwhile... Hinata Hajime awakens on the Island of Division 14, with no memory of even the most basic of facts about Mirai but soon finds himself traveling alongside Munakata and his guardians - Yukizome, Sakakura, Gozu, and Kimura... He hopes to figure out the key to his missing memories, and soon becomes invested in Munakata's journey, becoming one of his guardians as well.(Cameos of other DR characters from 1, 2, and 3 abound where applicable and the plot will follow somewhat closely to FFX; other pairings may be added later)





	1. Despair Beyond the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> This all came from a very strange dream I had where Munakata was taking on the position of Yuna, Sakakura was a mix of Wakka and Lulu, and Yukizome was somethng like Rikku. And "Sin" is "Despair" because danganronpa.
> 
> But I'm kind of excited to see how this goes, since the plots really do work well together, I think.
> 
> P.S. I'm working from the standpoint that machina are fine, and people don't hate the Al Bhed since I'm more interested in the angsty world state rather than adding a racial subplot if that makes sense?

The sound of crashing waves, and seagulls. A sluggishness he can't seem to push off. Eyelids so heavy he...

"If he's dead, just leave him. He'll get swept back out to sea."

"Oh my God. You can't just leave people lying there if they're dead!" A woman's voice. "And we don't even know if he's dead!"

"He looks dead."

"Even if he is we...!"

"...Fine. You loot him, I'll get Munakata to perform the Sending - Ow! I was joking!"

"No, you weren't."

Slowly... He opens his eyes. And then his eyes squint shut in the bright sunlight of the daytime.

"Oh, he's alive. Never mind."

"Can you hear me?"

A woman leans in over him, reddish hair tied back. All at once, Hinata Hajime startles awake. He's lying there on the beach, soaked and sandy.

"Y-Yes! I'm... Wait... What...?"

"See, he's fine." A grumpy looking man in a long drab green jacket with a fur-lined hood watches him. "Leave him be."

"Sakakura, he's obviously not fine!"

"Where... am I?"

"You're in the 14th Division." She answers quietly as she helps him stand. "I'm Yukizome Chisa. This is Sakakura Juzo... You might know of him?"

Hinata stands with her help. Staring at the man...

Sakakura Juzo. He looks... buff? But... aside from that.

"...No. Sorry."

"That's surprising." Sakakura crosses his arms. At least there's that, then.

"What's your name? And... where are you from?" She asks with a smile. She smiles at him like a teacher would.

"I'm Hinata Hajime." He says quietly. That answer is ingrained in his mind. The second part...? "I... I'm from...?"

"Which Division?" Sakakura eyes him warily.

"I... I don't..." Hinata can't produce an answer.

"You don't know?" Yukizome's smile turns to a frown.

"...That's suspicious."

"Did you... get too close to Despair?" She asks in a hushed voice. There are some people around. She doesn't want to upset them.

"...Despair? What's... Despair?"

"..." Sakakura scoffs. "He's faking it. How could... You know your name, but not where you're from? And you don't know what Despair is? There's no way that's right. He's lying."

Yukizome turns to Sakakura.

"But, Despair's toxins do affect your memory... Why would he lie about something so basic? Lying about it seems like a lie."

"...You are way too trusting."

"Do you remember anything besides your name?" Yukizome asks as she mothers at him, brushing off sand.

"I'm... I'm sorry, not really. I think there was... a fight...? Or..." Shadowy images plague his mind. A fight, and screaming...? Or... He can't really remember. "...I think there was... something big. And it attacked, but... I'm sorry, I don't really know."

"It might have been Despair."

"...It could have been a whale for all we know." Sakakura is ever the skeptic.

"We should take him to the Temple."

"Why?" He sneers. "He's not a stray cat, Yukizome. You can't just go adopting every kid who washes up on the shore."

"...That's ironic coming from you." Her pointed stare silences him instantly. "But, the people at the Temple will be able to help. Maybe... Maybe Munakata will know what to do. Or we can figure it out from there."

"Keep him away from Munakata. He's busy. He's starting his pilgrimage, the last thing he needs is -"

"Sakakura, there's someone who needs help. Munakata wouldn't turn him away." Yukizome says simply. "...If he were here, what do you think he'd say?"

"..."

"I think he'd say there's no Hope in abandoning people. If Hinata here survived Despair, wouldn't it be sad if he died here because we didn't help?"

"...He's not dying, Yukizome." Sakakura looks at Hinata, scanning his eyes for his intentions. But... Hinata does seem legitimately clueless. "Fine. We'll do things your way for now. If he ends up to be faking it, or if he's just another groupie wannabe, I'll kick his ass myself."

...

Hinata stares blankly. He... understands nothing.

Sakakura walks ahead of them, and Yukizome escorts Hinata as they go. The island is sunny and warm, but it looks like there's a stormfront moving in.

"Don't worry about Sakakura. He's overprotective of Munakata, and a bit rowdy. As long as you're no danger to Munakata, he'll come around."

"Who... is Munakata?"

"Oh, he's our friend. Munakata Kyosuke. His father was _that_ Munakata... the one who brought about the last Calm."

"...The Calm...?"

"If you took in that much of Despair's toxins, I'm surprised you're still alive. You should express your gratitude at the Temple when you pray."

"What... Temple...?"

"...We're on Division 14. It's a small island in the very south of Mirai, but it's home for a lot of people... like Munakata and Sakakura."

"And you?"

"I'm originally from the 5th Division, but I ended up here after my parents died. I've known Munakata and Sakakura almost all my life."

"Oh. I'm... I'm sorry about your parents." He says, nervously.

"Don't be. It happened a while ago. I imagine you don't have parents either..." She says quietly. "Ever since Despair came back, the world's... full of orphans."

"When... did Despair come back?"

"Uhh... Let's see..." She thinks. "Munakata's father defeated Despair almost fifteen years ago. So... Despair came back about a year or two ago. Despair attacked the 3rd and 9th Divisions pretty hard since it came back. And the 6th Division is worried too... They got hit again right before last Calm started, fifteen years ago, but they're still not fully recovered. That's where Sakakura is from, originally."

"I'm... I'm sorry. All this talk of Divisions is... I don't understand it."

The heat of the island is... a little intense. How does Sakakura wear that jacket comfortably? It must rain here a lot...

Yukizome leads him along up a hill, greenery surrounded by sand. Palm trees, and old ruins here and there as they go towards a village. She's considering how to answer him, but the words don't paint a clear picture.

"Each Division is its own island. Or... A large island, with a big population. There are lots of little islands, but..." She sighs. "It's easier with a map. Don't worry about it now."

"Hurry up, you two." Sakakura says loudly. "Or I'll leave you behind."

"Don't be mean!"

...

As they walk, it's apparent that the people in Division 14 know Yukizome, and they definitely know Sakakura. But, as expected, they don't know anything about Hinata, based on the strange looks.

"Are you two... famous?" He asks.

"Me? No. I'm... Well, Munakata's famous. And I'm a friend of his, so I'm more famous by association. Sakakura is..." She thinks about what the right word is. "Pretty well-known. He's a Champion, and since he lives here, he's kind of a local legend."

"Champion?"

"Yup. At Blitzball. Division 14 isn't really great as far our team - don't tell Sakakura I said that - but, Sakakura is the strongest player in the League. He's not the captain, but he helped 14 win the tournament last year."

"I see." Blitzball. That... at least rings a bell. Sakakura does seem like he's built for sports. "Then... he's an athlete."

"Yup. Although, he's better at knocking out the enemy and tackling them than he is at scoring goals. Kind of a bruiser, actually."

"I can hear you." Sakakura calls back. "And I score just fine."

"Not according to your official stats~"

"..." Icy silence. "Hurry your ass up. Gozu and Kimura'll be waiting for us."

~ ~ ~

The Temple itself is small but elegantly beautiful, a domed building with various reliefs of... some kind of creature. As they approach, they can see there's a crowd out front.

Sakakura has to push them aside to get through.

"What's... the crowd for?"

"They're waiting for Munakata." She says smiling. "He's starting out his pilgrimage, so... This is his first step to becoming a real Summoner."

Pilgrimages and Summoners... Huh. He wants to ask, but he gets the feeling he'll see it first-hand soon enough.

Walking through the doors, there's a smaller crowd of what Hinata assumes to be clergy. And there, a door with two people standing vigil. One is exceptionally tall and... has a horn...? The other is shorter, and keeps her mouth covered with a cloth, but her hair is... remarkable.

Sakakura cringes hearing the singing that echoes throughout the Temple. Someone is singing, the same verses over and over. But, Hinata can't see anyone singing. Maybe it's from a different chamber?

"There you are." The large one says as he comes closer. "You were gone a long time."

"...Yeah. Sorry." Sakakura says curtly. "Is he done?"

"Not... Not yet." The girl answers. "I'm worried..."

"He'll be fine." Yukizome says confidently.

"...Who is this?" The girl examines Hinata.

"Yukizome's new kitten." Sakakura crosses his arms.

"This is Hinata Hajime." She ignores his comment. "We found him on the beach. He... washed up there."

"Oh?" The man stares down at him. "Were you in a shipwreck?"

"I... I don't think so...?"

"He has a hard time remembering things." Yukizome leans in and whispers. "He must have gotten hit with Despair's toxins. He can't even remember what Division he's from. He didn't know what Despair was..."

"Oh... Oh my." The girl is surprised. "I'm sorry. How are you feeling?"

She asks and comes closer as if to examine him.

"I'm... I'll be fine?" He answers nervously.

"This is Kimura Seiko. She's one of Munakata's other guardians." Yukizome explains. Which, would imply that Yukizome and Sakakura are also guardians...? "She's something of an alchemist and a mage, so if you need healing, she can help."

"Although toxins and anti-venoms aren't really... my specialty. I'm not sure I could... reverse anything without a sample."

"This one's Gozu." Sakakura points to the big man with the horn.

He's taller than even Sakakura, with long hair and a goatee... and... the horn. That's... new.

"...'This one'. How rude." Gozu steps forward and bows politely. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

"Well. We brought him here. Time to give him to the monks or whatever." Sakakura stretches.

Oh. That's right... He... He can't stay with them. That makes sense.

"Would you stop being in such a hurry to discard everyone."

"We have things to do. Don't tell me you want to bring him along."

"...Well... He doesn't have anyone else yet. He can't remember who he is or where he's from."

"Yukizome. We brought him to the Temple so he could find help. Let him find help. Butt out." Sakakura sneers at her.

"You have no sense of compassion! We're... We're in a Temple, you should be nicer."

"You don't remember anything?" Gozu asks.

"...No. Not much. I know my name. And... And I think I might be okay in a fight, but... I don't know why I'd feel that way."

"Perhaps he's one of the refugees from Hope's Peak."

The name strikes a chord.

"Wh-Where...?"

"...Hope's Peak Academy. It is... was... an academy on one of the smaller islands, not far from Division 13. Despair laid waste to it almost two weeks ago. There are plenty of missing staff and students, presumed dead. Perhaps you came from there."

"I... I don't know. It's possible." Hinata nods. "I'm not sure how long I've been... an amnesiac."

"Well, it would have had to have been recent." Gozu explains. "You washed up on these shores, so it must have been around the time Despair was in this area. Otherwise, you would most likely have drowned. Unless you're from a vessel that was attacked by Despair... I couldn't say."

It's still more than he had. And he's grateful that there's at least a lead.

"What kind of place is Hope's Peak?" He asks.

"...It was a school dedicated to helping the truly gifted achieve their potential." Sakakura says, leaning on the railing, with his eyes pointed towards the door, away from Hinata. "All of us attended there at one point or another."

"Really?"

"That's right. But Hope's Peak is there... was... there... to try and spread Hope throughout the world, to combat Despair. By enriching lives, and fostering talent. Students trained there, specifically to get stronger and build up communities or fight against fiends, or Despair." Sakakura says it all so simply. "So many people died at Hope's Peak. A lot of people lost Hope..."

"That's what prompted Munakata to start the pilgrimage. There are more summoners now than ever. A lot of people need Hope." Yukizome explains.

"That's good, right? A lot of summoners... can defeat Despair?"

"...Not exactly." Sakakura sighs. The kid really is clueless. He's either a good liar, or he's telling the truth. He's starting to lean towards the idea that Hinata is telling the truth. "I can't recall multiple summoners ever defeating Despair. A lot of summoners try, a lot of them die. A few make it pretty far, and some get to enjoy the Calm... But it's only ever been one Summoner who defeats Despair, and becomes the High Summoner."

"..." Hinata can't wrap his head around all of that, but... "Then that's why you're helping Munakata?"

"I'm not 'helping' Munakata. I'm defending him with my life." Sakakura looks to him sharply. "We're his guardians. Too many summoners die on their pilgrimages because of fiends or... We're going to make sure he stays alive. Until the end."

And then Sakakura looks away.

As they wait... for whatever it is they're waiting for... Yukizome takes some time to inform Hinata about the Ronso (like Gozu), and the Guado (like Kimura).

"And then there's the Al Bhed like me." She smiles.

"Al Bhed." He repeats the word.

"That's right. We're not all desert dwellers anymore, but..." She shrugs. "Anyway, that's us."

Then, Hinata thinks, that must make him a regular human like Sakakura?

"Um... What is... Munakata?" That question sounded strange.

"Half human, half Al Bhed." Sakakura answers.

"Our group is pretty multi-cultural~" Yukizome beams.

...

They wait in relative silence for a little while longer. Sakakura's eyes barely stray from the door at the top of the stairs. That must be where Munakata is. Although Hinata wonders what he should do, it seems no one is really interested in him anymore. He's left to wait along with everyone else until...

Sakakura's eyes widen as the doors creak open. Expectant gasps rise out from the Temple.

A man, elegantly dressed, with a sword at his side steps out. White hair, and perfectly poised... though... looking tired.

That... must be Munakata, then.

"Sorry for keeping you all waiting." He says respectfully. 

It must mean things went well based on his smile. Though it apparently took longer than it should have.

As he walks, there's a momentary lapse in his stride and for a brief moment, his eyes seem to glaze over before he stumbles forward.

Sakakura moves so quickly, there isn't time for more than a stumble. He catches Munakata before he takes a tumble down the stairs.

"Munakata...!" Sakakura whispers. "Are you alright...?"

Snapping out of the daze, Munakata looks up at him and slowly takes hold of Sakakura's arm before righting himself in his stance. Sakakura is reluctant to let go.

"I'm alright. Sorry about that. It..." He looks to Sakakura. "I think I tired myself out. I'll be alright now. Thank you, Sakakura."

Still unwilling to let him go completely, Sakakura helps him down the stairs.

"Well...?" Kimura asks with giddy anticipation.

"..." Gozu waits.

"Don't just stand there!" Yukizome pouts. "How'd it go?!"

"I... I did it." Munakata smiles at last, tired. "I am a Summoner."

The crowd seems to erupt in joyous shouting, and it soon spreads to the outside with even more joyful noises.

Sakaura brings Munakata in for a hug, smiling for the first time that Hinata's seen. And Yukizome immediately hugs Munakata too. The three of them laugh and smile to each other, until Munakata seems a little embarrassed to be at the center of so much joy.

Hinata even finds himself smiling and happy for him...

It's not something he totally understands himself, but their Hope is infectious.


	2. A Hopeless Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the islands: My headcanon for the "world of Mirai" here is that originally it was one or two large continents that eventually broke into "Divisions" either by nature, or Despair the creature.

With nowhere else to go, Hinata finds himself... forced to stay with these people. They're the only ones he really knows here, and they've only just met. But, seeing the way that they're friendly and happy to be around each other... it makes him jealous.

But... There's something there behind the happiness. With everyone in the village there in the 14th Division, there's a kind of frantic desire to make everything happy. Some of the smiles are fragile. Some of the people break into tears when they see Munakata on the way to becoming a Summoner.

And even though he's received the first Aeon - a creature given to him to help them fight on their path, or so Yukizome explains - some of the people look miserable but put on brave faces when Munakata is there.

"...So..." Hinata is sitting by Yukizome and Gozu at a bonfire. There are people laughing and eating, and everyone wants to talk to Munakata. "...What should I do?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know." Yukizome answers. "I had figured that you might regain your memories, but... It looks like Despair's toxins are taking a long time."

"If you are from Hope's Peak, you should try to go to the 4th Division."

"...The 4th Division?"

"That's where the Guado, like Kimura are from originally."

"But it's where a lot of the refugees have ended up. The 4th Division is pretty large for an island. Some of the biggest cities are inland... Despair hasn't reached them. Yet. And hopefully never will." Gozu says quietly.

"...I... don't know my way around."

"If you want, I'll ask Munakata if you can come with us part of the way." Yukizome smiles. "You're not a guardian, and you can't get involved with the Trials at the temples, but we wouldn't turn you away."

"Can you fight at all?"

"I..." There's a flash of knowing. "Yes. I think so. I... use a spear?"

"..." Yukizome stares at him curiously.

"I don't know how I know that." Hinata says, knowing it sounds like a lie. It's the kind of thing Sakakura would say sounds like a lie. "But I can fight if it comes to that."

"Maybe it's muscle memory?" Yukizome shrugs. "There are things your body just knows how to do without you needing to remember. If you trained with a weapon or magic, then... your body would know more than your head."

"..." Gozu reserves judgement.

...

Munakata is being fawned over by the villagers. He looks exhausted.

Kimura smiles from afar before retiring for bed in one of the houses. Is it a regular house or an inn? He can't tell.

"Where do I sleep tonight...?" Hinata asks, as if the thought just came to him.

"You...?" Yukizome thinks. "Well..."

"It's fine. You can stay in the loft at our place." Gozu says, placing a large meaty hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"...? Our place?"

"Munakata has his own home. And so do I." Yukizome says, modestly. "But... Sakakura has lived with Gozu since he first came to the island."

"When was that?"

"Well..." Yukizome thinks back. "Probably fifteen or sixteen years ago? Something like that. Sakakura's from the 6th Division. He came here on a ship as an orphan... There were a lot of people like that."

"Sakakura had no family. But he was Munakata and Yukizome's age. While the adults were unsure of what to do, children accept others blindly and without reservation." Gozu says with a smile. "They've been friends ever since. And at the time, I was to stay here... And so Sakakura became my ward."

"That's..." Sad, complicated, and... a little heartwarming.

"But, Munakata was left alone when his father went off the be the High Summoner. He lived in the big house alone, under the care of governesses and extended family... Sakakura went to stay there too."

"I thought he was with you, Gozu?"

"...I was one of the guardians who went with Munakata's father. I was gone until the pilgrimage was over. And then I came back. Sakakura has been in my care since then... Although he is an adult now, not that you can tell with how petulant and surly he can be. He only behaves like an adult when it suits him."

"Wait... Munakata's father...?"

"Didn't come back." Yukizome says with a nod. "I didn't have a family either, but there were some nice ladies who took care of me when I first came. Munakata had an empty house, and some family that watched him but..."

"His mother, then...?"

"She died before we ever met Munakata." Yukizome says to herself. "Munakata's been alone or under the care of Gozu in that way for his entire life. That's why... Munakata has such close friends in us."

...

A tale of three orphans, then. Or... Three orphans, and Gozu.

"...Kimura wasn't with you guys?"

"No, Kimura is an underclassman from Hope's Peak. I think Munakata's always had the dream of becoming High Summoner one day. And Kimura wanted to help with that. When we graduated, she ended up coming along too. She has... had... two other friends, but one of them decided she wanted to be a Summoner too."

"..." 

"Don't worry, Hinata. I'll explain the situation to Munakata. You can come along with us until you find people you know." She smiles. "And even Sakakura will be okay with it if you're fighting alongside us. There will probably be lots of fiends... An extra person is always helpful."

"Y-Yeah. Thanks..."

Their group seems so tight-knit. Maybe that's why it feels so sad to be on the outside of it. A part of him wishes he had a group like theirs. A group of friends. He might very well be an orphan himself. Lost and alone.

...

Sakakura watches Munakata from afar, sitting by himself by the light of the fire. He's more used to having people come up to him and trying to be chummy if they know he's a star athlete. An MVP on every team he's been on. And he'd given it up to go with Munakata.

But...

Sakakura finds himself smiling at the way Munakata diplomatically deals with person after person trying to dominate the time with him. It was well worth it. If anyone could beat Despair...

He tries to put the thought from his mind.

He sees Munakata look in his direction and waves.

Sakakura awkwardly raises his hand as if to wave and turns away.

...

Hinata watches the exchange curiously. There's something between them, and...

"So, you noticed." Gozu nods. "Yes. It is hard to miss."

"Huh?"

"You weren't wrong, is what I mean."

"Then... Sakakura has feelings for Munakata?"

Yukizome nods.

"That big dope's been head over heels with him since the day he came to the island. But..." Her voice trails off.

"Munakata doesn't feel the same way?"

"Well... That's not the issue." She smiles. The mood is so festive. She doesn't want to ruin it if someone overhears them. "The life of a Summoner is quite dangerous. I think they're afraid of..."

"Losing objectivity." Gozu supplies the answer.

"Yeah. Something like that. Sakakura wants to protect Munakata. He's given up his title, and his team, and pretty much decided his days of Blitzball are over."

"But... He's a Champion, right? Why..."

"Like I said, the life of a Summoner is dangerous. Most don't live to see things through to the end and... Sakakura has always known that Munakata wants to be High Summoner. After Hope's Peak was attacked, Munakata decided to finally put his plans into action. There was no way he was going to let Munakata go without him."

"Naturally... Munakata objected." Gozu shakes his head. "Those two can never seem to be on the same page. They're both too young, and stupid."

"..." Hinata tries not to laugh. "I... I don't think you should be calling the son of the High Summoner stupid..."

"His father was stupid too. I should know. I journeyed with him." Gozu crosses his arms. "His son was in his formative years and he takes off on a suicide mission like that, and then I have to leave the three knuckleheads here alone too. The man was always selfish and stupid."

"That's... pretty harsh." Hinata is surprised. It seems like people idolized Munakata's father.

"Wait, why am I a knucklehead?!" Yukizome smacks him.

"Because you're the one who instigated most of the mischief they got up to."

"Slander." Yukizome scoffs dramatically.

"...Munakata's father... was always trying to prove something. He had a hard time dealing with people, and never taught his son how to be his own man. I think the thought of having a son who wanted to defeat Despair too made him proud. He could be something of an egomaniac."

"You sound like you don't like him...!" Hinata isn't sure what to say.

"I was about Munakata's age when Sakakura was put under my care. And I got him because it was Munakata's father's idea. Could have given him to someone with more experience like Tengan, but no, give the child who's lost everything to another child..."

Tengan...? Who was that...?

"..."

"And for a while, things were fine. Sakakura is more... It's like I'm his very much older brother, or an uncle. He's willful and can be petty. He holds grudges, and is too quick to anger. But he really does care about his friends." Gozu lists off qualities about Sakakura so quickly. "And then Munakata's father - the fool - decides that not even a full year after all of these refugees came to the island here, that he should go on his pilgrimage immediately."

"Why?"

"Because he was an egomaniac. People wanted a hero, and he could be that hero. So he asks Tengan, me, and another person to go along on his silly venture. I've barely managed to create a stable environment for Sakakura, and now not only is he going to leave Munakata alone, but he wants me to come and leave them both alone."

"..." Munakata's father sounds... Heroic and pretentious.

"We spend the better part of a year trying to help people and do the pilgrimage, and then... When it's finally over, it's only me going back. The world celebrates a hero who saved the world, but he dies in the attempt. And what do you think a child feels? They don't care if the world's safe. Their father's never coming home... How is a child supposed to feel? They're all alone in the world. Sometimes it's not a good thing to be so brave and heroic. Sometimes you should stay put and enjoy what you have."

"...Now you see where Sakakura gets it." Yukizome smiles.

Gozu crosses his arms nervously.

"I didn't..." He grumbles. "I don't like to see Sakakura in pain. But the idiot always picked the worst possible people to fall for. He's just not happy if he can't make himself work for it."

"Sounds like a certain someone."

"Yukizome, I hope you are not implying it's me."

"...You did go on a life or death pilgrimage at a tender age. You still followed them around and did what they wanted, even if it hurt~"

"Yes. And it _did_ hurt. As arrogant as the man was, Munakata's father was still my friend. And I lost a friend too. Munakata's very different from his father, but the decision to become a Summoner is... not one you make alone. No Summoner can make it through their Trials and journeys without guardians. Munakata became Summoner, so Sakakura _had_ to become a guardian. And because Sakakura's an idiot I also have to..." Gozu averts his eyes. "I'm sorry. I've talked for too long."

...

The night continues to pass. Eventually, Munakata comes over to them once most of the villagers have gone. At least he can finally breathe.

"Hello."

"Hey, Mr. Popular." Yukizome smiles. "How's it going, future High Summoner?"

"...Let's not decide that yet. There's still..." Munakata looks to Hinata. "I saw you at the Temple. Right?"

"Y-Yeah." Hinata bows politely. "I'm Hinata Hajime."

"Munakata Kyosuke." He bows back, but it feels strange knowing he's... so well-known, and a Summoner. It must be a big deal, especially for the villagers. "I haven't seen you around before. We don't know each other, do we?"

Yukizome quickly butts in to explain the situation.

...

"So... Is it okay?" Yukizome asks.

"I don't have a problem with it. Especially if he can fight. But, even then, I am a Summoner now. I shouldn't be acting in my own self-interest."

"So responsible." Yukizome teases. "Is that why you didn't tell everyone to buzz off so you could go to bed?"

"...I..."

"You could've let Sakakura do it. He enjoys that."

"Well, that's true." Munakata smiles politely.

"...Thank you." Hinata says at last. "I'll try not to be a burden to your pilgrimage."

Is it presumptuous that he kind of wants to ask if he can be a guardian too...? He doesn't know Munakata at all. But there's something about him... And the group of them. They've been nothing but accommodating - minus Sakakura, who has every reason to distrust him considering he's a foreigner, an amnesiac, and now a potential detriment to the pilgrimage.

"I'll look forward to working with you. I'm curious what you can do."

"I... I want to help." He admits. "I don't really know much about Despair, or fiends but...You all are helping me. So... I want to help you too."

"It's alright, don't push yourself. You're our guest." Munakata says with understanding. "I don't think you'll let us down. And hopefully you'll recover your memories and find friends or family with the other refugees, or on one of the other islands we visit."

There's the question that lingers in the back of his mind, the one he doesn't want to consider: What if I don't?

...

"Hinata, why don't you come with me? I'll show you where you can sleep." Gozu stands and Hinata stands up quickly.

"Sure." Hinata says bowing to Munakata, who is momentarily taken aback by it. "Good night, Munakata."

"...You should find the idiot." Gozu says to Munakata. "He's sulking, no doubt."

Munakata looks back to where Sakakura had been... and sure enough, he isn't there anymore.

"I'll go find Kimura, and then make sure we've got our stuff ready for tomorrow."

"It's really no rush. The boat leaves pretty late."

"Boat?" Hinata pauses.

"We're taking a ferry to the next Division." Yukizome smiles. "Don't worry, we'll wake you up. We... probably need to get you a weapon too. But that's easy enough."

"Come along. I'll show you where you can wash up before bed." Gozu says and leads him along.

There... was so much happening at once. Hinata can only agree, and walk along, mute.

...

As Gozu says, Sakakura is sulking.

And Sakakura's favorite spot to sulk is at the end of the very long pier on Division 14 where ships and ferries come in. There's a storm blowing in, so the air starts to feel colder now. His legs dangle over the pier.

Despair could be out there right now... And he wouldn't have any idea. But the thought is more comforting than distressing.

"Gozu was right." Munakata calls out to him as he steps closer. The wooden boards of the pier creak before Munakata comes to sit next to him. "You always come here to clear your head."

"...That's not what he said." Sakakura huffs. "He says I'm pouting or something, right?"

"It's funny how well you two know each other." Munakata smiles.

...

"...Sorry." Sakakura says, as silence lingers in the air. "I'm not good conversation right now."

"I've spent all day talking to people. I... enjoy the break from it."

"..." Sakakura looks to him. There's sadness written on his face quite clearly. "Kyosuke..."

Is it appropriate to call him that anymore? Munakata doesn't stop him.

"What's wrong? Are you having second thoughts?"

"...No. Not that. But..."

"We met here. Do you remember?" Munakata says lost in his nostalgia. "This is where your ship first came in."

"I remember."

"...You were sad like you are now. Because you'd lost so much. But, you haven't lost me." He says simply. "I'm... still me."

"I know that. And... I'm proud of you." Sakakura manages a smile before pulling him into a one-armed hug. "I was worried when it took so long, but... seeing you come out a full-fledged Summoner. I... I was so proud of you."

"...Thank you." Munakata clears his throat, trying not to be too bashful. "I was... nervous. That's why it took so long. I had a hard time communing with the Fayth."

"Yeah. I thought it was something like that."

"I hate my father." Munakata says quietly. "I kept thinking, 'Why do I want to be High Summoner like him?' ...and things like that."

"..."

"But, it's not about him. It's about what I want. Even if it's also what he would have wanted from me... I want to be High Summoner."

"Stop. It's too painful to hear you say that."

"It's the truth, Juzo. I know it hurts you. I... would rather not cause you any more pain." Munakata smiles sadly. "I would understand if you decided not to come after all."

"Idiot. When did I ever say I wasn't coming?"

"...The Blitzball season will start soon. You should stay and train for it. You can win, I know it. Everyone... will cheer for you."

"...Would you cheer for me?" He looks at him, seriously. "Or would you be too busy getting your ass handed to you by fiends?"

"Seeing you play fills me with pride." He smiles with that serious posture, like a proud aristocrat. "The way you move. And I can tell who you have in mind when you play."

"Yeah. Gozu says I'm obvious."

"You have a future, Juzo." Munakata allows himself to say Sakakura's first name. "You don't have to give it up to follow me. You should live here and be happy. Putting you in harm's way... I wouldn't want to do that."

"Shut up." Sakakura says angrily. "You're the one who decided on this path, and I told you not to. So did Yukizome. So did Gozu. You wouldn't listen."

"..."

"So don't tell me that I should live here and be happy and wait for...!"

"...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm not good at this. Not with you."

"You can still say no." Sakakura looks at him seriously before gripping his hand so tightly Munakata's fingers feel almost bloodless. "You can say you changed your mind."

"Juzo."

"I mean it. A lot of summoners quit. It... No one here would blame you. I... I wouldn't. Yukizome wouldn't. You don't have to. You don't owe this world anything, Kyosuke. Please, don't go through with this."

"..."

"There's still time to... to say no... Who cares what your dad wanted? He's dead. He doesn't get to tell you anything. We can just live here. There... There are others. Other summoners will defeat Despair. It doesn't have to be you! You don't owe anyone anything!"

Munakata looks away briefly. And then back. Sakakura's eyes are shimmering with tears he won't allow himself to shed.

"Do you know what a Summoner is?"

"...Of course I do. They're people who summon Aeons and fight against Despair."

"Sorry. Wrong answer." Munakata smiles.

"Uh, no. I know what summoners are."

"...Summoners are Hope, Juzo." Munakata says looking out at sea. The storm has come closer. They can see lightning off in the distance. "Summoners are... people who bring Hope, who save people just by being there. It doesn't matter if they're egotistical, or pious. That's... what they do to people. They give them Hope."

"..." Sakakura looks away with a sour expression.

"That's what I want to be. I want to build a future that's Hope."

"Then you should stay here and build it."

"You'll build it. You and Yukizome. And Gozu, Kimura... Everyone. When I bring about the Calm, you'll have time to build the future. And that will make me so happy."

"Stop it."

"The truth is I didn't want you to come. Because I knew it would hurt like this. I knew I was betraying you when I set myself down this road. I didn't know what a Summoner really was when I was young but... I saw how sad you were then. And Yukizome was the same. Orphaned. But... a Summoner could give people a chance. For longer. I wanted to make a world that was safe for you and Yukizome. I still want that."

"It doesn't have to be you. It... Let someone else do it. I know this is your dream, but..."

"If it weren't me..." Munakata smiles and squeezes his hand back. "It would be someone else. Someone else would be put in harm's way. And if Despair attacked anyone while I did nothing... How could I forgive myself? I'm... trying, Juzo. I need to try."

"Am I not enough for you...?" The question he didn't want to ask.

"..." Munakata looks to him seriously. "I told you that you were. I... You know I don't... I don't want to answer that again for you. It hurts me too, you know... You know that it does."

"Please, don't do this. I can't..." Sakakura looks down. Tears splash across Munakata's hand. "I want you to live."

"Juzo, please. This..."

"You can be my Hope. You don't have to do this. Please. Stay here with me. I'm... scared for you."

"Juzo. We've had this conversation before." Munakata looks at him seriously. "Please. This isn't just about you and me."

"I don't care!"

"You do care. You care a lot. I know. I have seen you. You care about me, and Yukizome, Gozu, Kimura. You care."

"..."

"Don't come with me, Juzo. Stay here and be happy. I have... always wanted you to be happy."

"Too bad." Sakakura pulls his hand back. "I won't let you face this alone. Not without me. Where you go, I go. If you won't stay for me, then you don't have any right to ask me to stay for you."

"You're pouting."

"...Fuck you." Sakakura wipes his eyes. "I don't pout."

"I know that no matter what happens, you'll keep me safe. Until the very end. That's why you shouldn't come at all."

"And you shouldn't go at all. If you want to debate this back and forth, fine. You shouldn't go, I shouldn't go. No one should go." He crosses his arms. "...I am pouting."

"I see that."

"I'm sorry. I won't... have this conversation with you again. But... If you decide to quit your pilgrimage, I'll support you. Don't... Don't feel like you have to stick with it just for your father's sake. Don't stick with it if it's hard and makes you miserable. You... can always turn back if you're not ready."

"Have you ever known me to give up?" Munakata asks with an amibitious smile, before looking to the horizon. "I'm going to defeat Despair. I'm going to bring about the next Calm. And I'll deliver Hope to this world again. That has always been my dream."

Sakakura tilts Munakata's face back towards him and kisses him.

It's a surprise for Munakata too, but not unpleasant or unwanted. Slowly, Sakakura pulls away from it.

"...I'm so proud of you. You have no idea how much I have wanted to kiss you all day."

"Juzo..." Munakata's expression softens. "We shouldn't be doing that anymore."

"Why not? It's not like we haven't before." Sakakura grumbles and scratches his head. "If you're worried about my feelings, don't. I'd rather we live like every day's your last."

"..." Munakata leans in to kiss him, harder than before. "This is a mistake."

"Then stop making it." Sakakura says returning the kiss. "Tell me no. Tell me to stop. Pull away."

"..."

But he doesn't. Because he really does want Sakakura by his side for this. It's going to hurt. He knows that. And it's going to be a tough journey.

"Share my bed tonight." Sakakura says boldly. "I... Well..."

"..." It had been a while since they'd done that. "I'm not sure we should."

"It doesn't have to be sex." His blush betrays him. "You could just hold onto me like... like you used to."

"If we share a bed, I'll definitely want to have sex." Munakata tries not to laugh. "That's why it's not a good idea."

"Why? You think the Aeons care? ...Your dad had Aeons. And unless you've got something you don't know about yourself, he had sex."

"...Yes. Talk about my father's sex life. That will get me in the mood."

"You know what I mean. Summoners have had their husbands, wives... whatever... as guardians. You can share my tent, or my room at inns."

"..." Munakata smiles and shakes his head. "Well... we don't leave until later tomorrow. And we may be delayed if the rain comes down as hard as last time..."

"Don't make me carry you to your house. I'll... I'll do it." Sakakura stands.

"Well, if you are my 'husband-wife-whatever', then I wouldn't mind." He rolls his eyes and stands. "It's good to see you cheerful again."

"It's an act. I don't want you to go. And I know you're acting too. But... If this is how this goes, I'm not letting you go without me. I don't care how much you protest."

"...Would you like me to carry you instead?"

"Wouldn't be the first time you tried." Sakakura begins to walk down the pier towards shore. "Come on. Rain's coming. And I want some alone time with you. Even if all it is is you holding onto me."

He smiles and begins to walk alongside Sakakura.

For whatever their relationship was... it was some small comfort for the storm ahead.

...

**Author's Note:**

> Party Makeup
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Munakata - fights with a sword ; summoner + white mage  
> Yukizome - fights with daggers ; rogue/thief + medium black/white magic  
> Sakakura - fights with fists and a shield ; dark knight + limited black magic  
> Gozu - fights with a great axe ; berserker  
> Kimura - fights with mage's staff ; black mage + alchemist  
> Kizakura - fights with throwing knives ; ranged attacks + status ailments  
> Hinata - fights with a spear ; all-around + some white magic
> 
> (If I add more people to the party, I'll make further notes)


End file.
